


It's Going to be a Bumpy Ride

by Talonwillow (TalonWillow)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bus Sex, F/M, Fingerfucking, Mutual Masturbation, PWP, Spanking, The Knight Bus (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27327799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalonWillow/pseuds/Talonwillow
Summary: Lucius Malfoy hated the condition of his probation that dictated he maintain a year's worth of employment. He loathed even more that said employment was with the Department of Magical Transportation. The fact that he was now the Conductor on the Knight Bus was downright contemptible.The only bright spot was the time he got to spend with the delectable Ms. Granger, his court-appointed Probation Auror.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy
Comments: 12
Kudos: 108
Collections: Birthday Love!





	It's Going to be a Bumpy Ride

**Author's Note:**

> This very fun fic is dedicated to the amazing TriDogMom. 
> 
> Thank you for all your pervy, but also genuinely amazing and thoughtful contributions to the world of Harry Potter Fanfiction. You are a true peach in a world of sour apples, thank you for being you! I hope you enjoy this little piece of fun aboard the Knight Bus. 
> 
> Thank you to my Kick-Ass Alpha EmotionalSupportHufflepuff and my Amazing Virtual Hug-buddy Beta TigrisAltaica for their mad skills. Love you both!

"Ernie, If you must. We are ready to depart. So go onward." 

"Come on, Mista Malfoy… I've told ya numerous times naw. Ya gotta say it right, or he won't listen to ya." 

Lucius Malfoy sent his usual sneer- the one that used to make men tremble at the sight of, towards the shrunken head hanging from the Knight Bus's mirror. With teeth clenched to keep from saying something that would most certainly cost him the one job he was able to acquire, he pronounced the words mixed with disdain, "Take... Her... Away... Ernie."

Dismissing the cackling head, he turned to sit in his conductor's seat aboard the Knight Bus, which was now zipping through a Nottingham street and thought about the events that brought him to this point in his life. He had once been a standing pillar in society; he had a lovely wife, a loyal son, and a seat at the left hand of the Dark Lord's table.

After Voldemort's demise, Lucius was found and tried as a Death Eater. With the aid of Veritaserum, it was found that The Malfoys had been genuine about defecting, but they still sentenced him as the elder to seven-years, which was lenient compared to most. Nevertheless, when you factored in the year-long probation he must serve, he almost felt he would prefer the cell to this purple hell-hole, and it's simple bottom feeders, who were too pissed to apparate.

Almost. 

If it weren't for the curly-haired Auror appointed to his case, Lucius would have surely surrendered himself back to the Azkaban dementors. 

Surprisingly, the young woman had made this last year bearable. 

After Narcissa divorced him and gallivanted off with the Zabini Boy, and the loyal son wrote him off without a second thought, Lucius did not have much in the form of companionship except for his house-elf Dinky, and he only somewhat counted. Hermione Granger could be recognized as his only...fr...frie...friend. 

He sometimes wondered if she held this function simply because she was the only person who gave him the time of day? Even though, as his Ministry appointed Probation Auror, she was legally bound to see him once a month at his place of employment, Lucius did feel the friendship was reciprocated.

"Oy, Mate…Whatsa password for the loo?" The already intoxicated English Nationals fan asked loud enough to interrupt the one pleasant thought he was allowed to have. 

With a roll of his eyes, Lucius answered, "TDM."

He was reluctant to see their fun, warm encounters as what they admittedly were; business. They had started somewhat to resemble get-togethers of the more friendly nature than court-appointed. The terms of his sentencing only mandated a thirty-minute meeting and inspection. The last several conversations had doubled exponentially; their previous encounter had neared close to 2 hours of her riding the bus and them just talking about a range of different topics.

Maybe she legally HAD to see him, but their visits had assuredly become much more enjoyable throughout the year. There was no scorn and discomfort in her chocolate brown eyes. 

The truth was, Lucius could most likely find companionship in any Probation Auror-Even one less attractive and alluring. However, Lucius highly doubted that he would be having the same very lucid, vivid, and quite naughty dreams about any other Ministry worker. 

"PBR, like Pabst Blue Ribbon?" The man had returned and nearly collided into Lucius as he requested again the three letters that would gain him entrance to the lavatory.

"No, you fool. TDM- Like Three Dog Mother, now get it right, I shan't be as gentle should I have to tell you again." Lucius snapped at his retreating form. 

Lucius, ever the business-man, had convinced the Magical Transportation Department to commission the Knight Bus to carry the English Nationals fans back and forth to the game against the Swedish Seahawks. There was more money to be had in the private hire, and it allowed for the Knight Bus to be vacant while the quidditch game was going on- which meant rest for Lucius. 

They had just arrived at the last pickup before they would reach the stadium. 

"That is you being gentle? Color me intrigued to see what you are like when you are rough." 

The delightful smell of her perfume hit Lucius' olfactory senses first before he took in the remarkable vision of none other than the subject of his very vivid dreams, Hermione Granger. Her flirtatious grin informed him that her offhanded and rather salacious greeting had not been a slip of the tongue. 

"I assure you, Auror Granger, that lovely face of yours would color nicely If I were to be rough." She stood at the bottom step, her face pinking only slightly at his ribald remark. 

Lucius waved his wand to disengage the wards and allow her entry. "I distinctly recall you were saying, and I believe your exact words were "I do not give a flying fuck" about quidditch. Surely, you have not been coerced into joining the rest of the idiots at the match. Unless. No, it couldn't be, don't tell me it's time for our monthly visit already? Tsk, tsk, my how time flies." 

Lucius was well aware that it was time for one of her "surprise" inspections-the woman was very predictable! He was also well aware that they would be coming to an end soon as his year's probation was up in 3 weeks and six days. 

"I would never say that." Hermione shot back at him; mock-defiance scrawled across her face. "Ok, wait. No, you are right. I did say that." She laughed, which made Lucius want to do the most peculiar thing-laugh along with her. "Yes, well. That's just one of the reasons I scheduled my surprise inspection while the match was going on," Hermione took a seat right in his conductor's chair while she waved politely over to Ernie, the driver, and his annoying and constant heckling mate. 

"Only one of the reasons?" Lucius challenged her odd choice of phrasing as he felt the bus lurch forward. He grabbed for the handlebar above his head. Almost a year in the wretched death-trap, and he was still not quick enough. His upper body rammed into Hermione's back as she also was tossed forward- the trajectory must have caught her off guard as well. 

"Eh, Malfoy… You may want to grab on tight ta her… She looks like a bumpy ride, too, eh." 

Lucius released his derisive glower up to the shrunken head before he spirited a glance at Hermione, prepared to have to talk her down (or not) from _stupefying_ the pesky thing. He was not ready for the smirk and the wagging eyebrows she sent up while smoothing her delightful backside against Lucius' front somewhat innocently before turning to Lucius and straightening her face into a more professional demeanor. Lucius pulled at his lapels and straightened his tie, "are you sure it would be frowned upon if I were to _Sectumsempra_ him, Auror Granger?" 

"Lucius, you are so close," She settled a hand onto his shoulder, consolingly. "You can do this; you have done this so far. Just three more weeks and six days..." So she was counting down the days too. Of course, she was; that was her job. "Then, you are free to do whatever you please." He caught her say under her breath as she looked around at the ridiculously tidy bus. 

His predecessors had done a poor job of managing the bus. A man's pride was everything, and since he did not have the same standing he once had, nor did he have the same ideas he once had, he held his pride in other ways. One did not have to enjoy their cage, but they needed to maintain it accurately. Lucius, along with his faithful house-elf, diligently kept the facilities cleaned, the maintenance on the mechanisms up to date, and the bedding from the third floor sanitized and fresh. 

He felt the telltale pressure that indicated the bus coming to a sudden stop and put his hand over Hermione to keep her from spilling out into the aisles while seizing at the hand-grab, just in time. 

"Last stop, The English Nationals Quidditch Station. This is a terminating stop, and all must vacate." He announced the phrase with control and authority and then turned to send Hermione a small grin, indicating the mandate did not include her. "Upon completion of the match, you may re-board the bus. But the doors will not open until thirty minutes after the snitch has been caught. We will be waiting at gate D. No, you imbecile, not double D, just D." The patron's filing off the bus hastily were not listening.

"Thank you for choosing The knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded, inebriated and inept Witch or Wizard and Carriage for hire." Lucius presented his scripted commentary (with his added lines) that he had repeated nearly a dozen times daily for the last year with not near as much disdain as on previous occasions.

Hermione just watched with an amused smile as he cleared the last fan off the bus and began waving his wand through the lower floor seats, cleaning up the empty beer cans and crisp wrappers. 

"Now, Lucius..." 

There was something about how the woman spoke his name that carried one of those oh-so-pleasant dreams back to the forefront of his brain. Of course, in the dream, she had been screaming his name accompanied by some 'Yeses' and 'Oh gods.' 

"I am sure it must have just slipped your mind but, according to section 4, paragraph 13 of your probation contract. You must walk me through your processes and procedures, and I must inspect all areas of the bus." 

"Ah, but of course, Auror Granger, " He started to walk towards the stairwell to perform the same tour they made every other 11 times she had been here.

"Um...Excuse me, Lucius." He shifted to glance at her. She had a comical, playful smile arranged on her face. "But, I do believe it is customary for the bus to be in motion while you show me around." 

Lucius looked from her to Ernie, who was napping loudly in his seat. "Yes, of course, how silly of me. Ernie, wake up. You are to drive around until the inspection is complete. Whenever you are ready, you may..." With a list of his eyes and an annoyed huff, he recited the necessary idiom, "Take...her...away...Ernie." 

The spry old geezer jumped to and flung the bus into motion.

"After you, Auror Granger," Lucius escorted her towards the stairwell. 

She stopped abruptly, causing him to brush up against her. "Hermione," she smirked back at him as she examined his features. "I'd like for you to call me Hermione, Lucius." 

"Of course, Auror Granger, " She shook her head with a chuckle as she made her way up the stairs with Lucius appreciating more and more the tightness of muggle clothing. 

The Knight Bus had undergone a significant renovation about ten years ago. The Ministry installed standard seating on the bottom two floors and kept the 3rd-floor beds for long-distance travelers. Lucius rarely opened that floor up to patrons; he preferred to keep it blocked unless necessitated, and as the conductor, he had that one small power. A power he would cling to.

Lucius went to the small canteen and produced a lone butterbeer for his guest. 

"Are you not going to join me for a drink, Lucius?" Hermione inquired before taking a swig from the glass bottle. 

Lucius gazed at the young beauty and the elegant column of her neck. She looked sinfully delicious.

"Dear woman, are you trying to ensnare me?" Lucius responded with a wicked grin as she used the corner of her sleeve to wipe at the foam that had collected just above her ruby-stained top lip. "I am this close to the end of my tenure in this particular layer of Hell, and you think I am going to risk it over a drink. No, thank you. Auror Granger. I will continue to abide by the rules If you please." 

Hermione snickered, "Very well, Lucius. But since you are technically off-duty due to there being no patrons, I believe your Probation Auror would not begrudge you one Butterbeer. Besides, wouldn't it be fun to break some rules." She continued as she wagged her eyebrow.

That wicked teasing minx. 

"Aha, I knew you were the type to read the rules before you broke them, Aur...Hermione," He tested her name on his tongue and immensely enjoyed the way it swirled off. He looked to her to gauge whether blunt honesty this late in the game was the wisest choice or not. She simply took another tantalizing swig of her Butterbeer and set a challenging expression on her face. "Yes, well. If I were to 'break some rules', I would not waste it on ingesting that poor piddly excuse for a drink. Believe it or not, there are things a man enjoys more than the taste of alcohol." 

Hermione was leaning with her back against the canteen's bar top. Lucius stepped directly in front of her. His tall frame towering over her diminutive one. He leaned in; his hands braced on either side of her. Maintaining eye contact, he grabbed at one of the Maraschino Cherries in the bowl atop the bar. Hermione's breathing had picked up; Lucius was close enough now to feel her sweet, honeyed breath on his cheek. He knew what he wanted and was pretty sure he knew what she wanted. But she needed to be the one to 'drive the bus,' so to say. "To break the rules, it would have to be for something a hell of a lot more important..." He declared in a predatory voice. 

Lucius watched her with as steady a gaze as he could muster. He knew the way to play, and Lucius loved to play. He used his nose to push her hair back, exposing her ear slightly. He put his lips close to her ear, close enough, he elicited shivers down her body and whispered, "Like taking a nap upstairs while on duty."

He then shoved back from the bar top and popped the cherry between his lips, drawing its flesh from the stem. He observed her as she glowered at him as if he had just announced he would shave her mangy cat. 

Hermione then let out a very un-ladylike yet positively adorable laugh as she shouted out, "A nap? That's what you would do to break the rules? Big bad death eater, and you would escape upstairs to take a nap?" She continued to laugh; obviously, she was using amusement to cover the indisputable sexual tension that unfolded between the two. 

Lucius just continued his stare, his eyebrow raised, letting her know what he thought of her laughing at his ideas of what was risk-worthy.

Her face turned an attractive shade of flush as she relaxed her giggling. "Lucius, you do know that there is nothing in the contract that says you can not rest while on duty. Ernie takes naps anytime the bus is not moving." Her words settled into his consciousness, causing him to sneer. This whole bloody time, he had thought he had been breaking the rules every time he would sneak off for a kip on the 3rd-floor beds. Hell, he had even transfigured the three mattresses into luxurious Malfoy Manor quality beds for the sole purposes of said naps.

Hermione took hold of the railing above him, imitating his earlier position, fastening her fists on either side of him. "You know what that means, don't you, Lucius?" The way she said his name as she pulled her lower lip between her teeth made his breath quicken. She reached herself up onto her toes to gain some height. Lucius appreciated the direction that she was 'driving the bus,' so he offered to help a little; he lowered his head slightly, closing the distance; lips close to his ear, she breathed, "We just have to find a different rule to break then." 

He bent his head slightly, enjoying the ear foreplay; he would have to add that to his repertoire; the sensations were exquisite. "But, Hermione. We have not finished the inspection. Shall we go upstairs?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Her lips grazed his jaw, just slightly. Enough that it caused a physical reaction he had not necessarily anticipated from simply feeling her lips against his skin. 

The little tease shoved off from the railing and started walking towards the stairwell that would lead them to the third floor. Hermione began her ascent up the stairs, her arse filling out the muggle black trousers precisely.

Once there, she started to roam through the four-poster, now permanent beds. Gone was the flirtatious little vixen from 10 seconds ago, and in her place was the dominating and commanding Auror Granger. Holding in the stairwell, observing her make her observations, Lucius had to admit both sides of Hermione Granger held distinct appeal. 

"Are you still restricting 3rd-floor access?" She asked with an air of authority while running her long fingers over an attractive duvet. 

Staring at her, attempting to ascertain if she had been flirting with him or not downstairs, he answered slowly, "Restricting, yes. However, that is not keeping these twits from sneaking past the bus's wards and into the suite. It seems that some view the 3rd floor sleeping quarters as a monument they strive to mount." 

"Hmmm," was all Hermione answered as an extreme turn of the bus prompted her to lose her stability. However, she landed on the bed with what looked like purpose. "So they sneak up here to do what, exactly?" She inquired while glancing up to him with a curious fascination written in her iris'. 

Lucius used the above handrails to stroll past the two vacant beds towards the one that held an almost exact scene of what his dreams had been replaying for the last two months. In his dreams, though, there was relatively less clothing. 

Just as he was thinking, she took the opportunity to shrug out of the light jacket that she had been wearing—clearly making herself relaxed onto the bed by scooting up further and inclining against the headboard. 

"Let's see, just this evening. I had to evict a young amorous pair that found their way up here to engage in some, shall we say life's more carnal pleasures." Lucius bestowed her a heady stare as he delivered the last of the phrase. 

Hermione was touching around on the bed, stroking her digits atop the linen. "I'm sorry, Mr. Malfoy. But you are going to have to be a little more descriptive than that," her voice was dripping with a sensuality that was driving him mad. 

The little enchantress wanted descriptive; he'd give her descriptive. 

"I walked up those stairs to find a witch on her back with her cunt filled with her wizard's fingers." The flinch he was expecting never came, but the hitch in her breathing did- so he continued. "Her moans were muffled due to his cock hitting the back of her throat." 

"And...And what did you do when you caught them?" Her hand abandoned the duvet top to spread atop of her thighs, where she was rubbing slowly. 

Lucius pondered only momentarily whether he should lie and tell her he dismissed them immediately, and that was that. But watching her, watching him- her chest expanding swiftly with each breath, he knew she thrived on knowledge and details. 

"If you must know…" He advanced closer to the edge of the bed she occupied. "I disillusioned myself. I then reached down and pulled my cock out. My hand then matched each stroke the witch made with her tempting mouth on her naive wizard." 

"Lu...Lucius…" Hermione's hand had cut a path up the front of her sweater and was pulling it up to display her magnificent breasts covered by a green-colored brassiere. She splayed her hand over her breast while continuing to keep his eye contact. "Lucius, would you show me what you did?" 

The irony was not lost on him that the witch of his dreams touching herself intimately and asking him to wank in front of her made him desire to do just that- wank at the sight of her. 

The hand, not occupied with her breast, traversed down her trousers' front to disappear inside. Her breathing was becoming more and more unsteady. 

Lucius quickly, but not too fast, released the placard and button and reached into his pants to pull out his sizable length. "Is this what you want to see?"

Hermione was trembling and gasping atop the bed; her hand hid beneath the fabric of her clothing. Lucius could tell she was accompanying his strokes' rhythm that he had started over his length from her movements. Deciding he did not enjoy not seeing what was going on beneath the damnable fabric; he risked removing his one steadying hand from the handrails to cast a vanishing charm on both of their clothing. The little squeal as she squirmed and savored the sensation of being in a less restricting condition made a slight loss of balance and, therefore, momentum worth it. 

Supple fingers were now drawing in and out of the most glorious cunt he had ever seen. He had to reign himself back in before he would lose himself and end things before they had even begun. He closed his eyes, enjoying the squelching sounds her fingers made in their steady rhythm. Lucius could never have envisioned such pleasure at seeing the angel before him performing such devilish deeds. That was until he felt her petite hands resting on each of his thighs. His eyes shot open, and he was greeted with the sight of Hermione Granger, wrapping her full pouty lips over the tip of his swollen cock head.

"Sweet Salazar's snake…" Lucius witnessed as he vanished into her mouth as she rested on her knees, taking all of him between her darkened lips. Hermione reached beneath and caressed at his swaying Malfoy Jewels before working a finger up and pressing at his perineum. 

The phrase 'holding on for dear life' had never rung more true than at that moment. Had he not been holding onto the above railing, Lucius would probably have dissolved at the exquisite torture the goddess below him was eliciting. As she continued her sinfully relentless torment, he choked out her name as he placed his hand into her rolling waves that were swinging back and forth- not just from the motion of the speeding bus, but from her mouth working its magic. 

Magic that was working too fast. 

"Hermione, I can't wait to taste that delightful pussy of yours as I have wanted to for so long now." She purred around him, causing Lucius to have to recite the Knight Bus greeting to keep from coming. 

Hollowing her cheeks, she gave one last suck before looking up at him with false innocence and a little giggle as she used her arm to wipe at her mouth. 

Lucius sneered down at her, "Little enchantress. You will pay for that." He grabbed her no-longer-giggling form and pressed her back to his naked chest-Holding her arms together in the process. He then pushed her down onto the mattress with not a small amount of force, but she did not seem to mind it. 

"Get on Your Knees, minx," Lucius commanded as he also knelt onto the bed behind her. The view was excellent, as she obediently got onto her hands and knees and looked back at him with an impatient smirk. Lucius stroked first one globe of her perfectly flawless pale backside, which caused her to draw in a breath and then moan on her exhale. 

"Do you like it when I touch you like this, Ms. Granger?" 

"Yes, Lucius. Oh, gods. Yes," she breathed out, shifting herself back, seeking out his touch.

"Now, now. I seem to recall that you found several things amusing." He continued to brush his finger along her cleft, getting closer and closer to where he could tell she wanted him to touch, "I can't have you thinking I'm too gentle, now can we."

Lucius used his palm to spank upon her arse-cheek mildly. 

"Ahhh..." she mewled and brushed her torso frantically against the duvet top seeking some type of friction. "Please, Lucius. I need..." 

"You need what, Ms. Granger?" Lucius had regained his composure that he had nearly lost earlier at her hands, well her lips. "And please, be descriptive." He smoothly swatted again at the fleshy curve of her arse. 

"I want," she let out a moan and looked back to make eye contact with him. Not a meek little girl, she was not afraid to ask for what she wanted. "I want my snatch to be filled with your fingers, just like the witch you watched earlier." 

Lucius wasted no time; he pushed first one digit into her already soaking wet pussy as she reared her head back and moaned aloud, then joined two more into the mix. He fucked her with his fingers as his other hand reached around and pinched lightly at her swaying breast, causing her to cry out even louder. 

"Yes, Lucius. Yes... Harder". 

Had this not been a volume warded floor on an almost completed vacant bus, Lucius still would not have minded these wanton noises coming out of his siren's mouth. Her panting and gasps of passion encouraged him on. He applied light pressure to her little puckered hole experimentally with his thumb while continuing his ministrations in and out. Her renewed rocketing back and forth to meet his thrusts informed him, this was a welcomed invasion. 

He could tell by her incoherent screams that Hermione was close to her release; Lucius adjusted his fingers and brushed at the spot inside that he knew would send her over the edge, massaging gently. He lowered his head, careful not to impede his momentum, and licked at her clit until she went still- her climax overwhelming her. He proceeded to feast on her as she rode out the onslaught of sensations on his tongue. He played with her essence, which was now running down her thigh and coating his hand. 

There was never a moment when Lucius had been more turned on than he was in that moment, never had he wanted anyone more than the witch below him attempting to recover her breath. He had a hard time thinking that he would ever desire any other witch more than he did her. But that was a thought for a different time. Right now, he needed to feel his cock in her wet hole. 

He grabbed hold of her hips as he positioned his cock at her entrance and watched in awe as his veiny member disappeared inside her. She cried out and pushed back to meet his thrust as he pounded his hips into her. Lucius pulled her hips in tighter, their thighs bumping against each other as he set a rhythm that he knew would not last long. Lucius could feel the fire pooling in his abdomen, yearning for release. He could feel her pulsing around him as they thrust together. Lights danced in the black vastness of his closed eyes. His movements, her movements, the bus' movements, the smells, sounds, feelings, sensations- were all too much. 

"Oh gods, Hermione." 

"Lucius," She cried out along with him before stilling beneath him as he emptied himself into her. 

After what felt like hours of bliss but was probably only seconds after the most earth-shattering orgasm Lucius could recall, they both collapsed onto the mattress as the bus came to a sudden jerking stop. While neither one could scarcely catch their breaths, they both chuckled at the awkwardness of the timing of the abrupt halt while Lucius withdrew himself from her begrudgingly. 

He positioned them so that they were lying face to face on their sides as he brushed up her side tenderly, paying particular attention to the underside of her perky breasts," So, you see. I do break the rules- Sex on the bus and with a ministry worker." His usual wit and charm had vacated him. 

Hermione's cheeks pinked a little as she looked at him and raised an eyebrow to state, "Well actually, there is absolutely nothing in the contract that says you can't partake in ... What did you say earlier, 'Life's more carnal pleasures,' while on duty. And there are no ministry rules forbidding romance between an Auror and her charge. I checked every rule book. Extensively." She pinked with apparent vulnerability. 

His deadpan stare did not frighten her the way it would have in the past. Instead, she looked at him and smiled while she traced her fingers lightly over his still muscular abs. 

"So many missed opportunities..." Lucius spoke more to the atmosphere than to anyone in particular. This whole time he could have been wooing her, yet he had resisted as he had not wanted to step a foot out of line - not wanting to break any rules. 

Her face got tight as she took obvious offense to his offhanded statement. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Lucius. I should've made that more clear on the first day of your probation that you could fuck anyone you would like to aboard the Knight Bus."

Hermione went to try to sit up, but Lucius went to stop her as he took in her hostility. Had she honestly thought he would want to fornicate with just anyone?

"Hermione, Wait..." He grasped her chin and tilted it up, so she could see the honesty in his eyes. "I simply meant this whole time I could have done this..." 

He brushed his lips against hers tenderly. 

* * *

The Swedish Seahawks took the game 6 hours after the match's start in an astounding 420 to 170. 

As some of England's most gloomy and upset quidditch fans boarded the Knight Bus to their final destinations, most could not help but notice and feel quite annoyed at the change in the conductor's attitude. 

"Hello, Welcome aboard...Do be careful... Ah ha, watch your step, madam...Here, I'll help your mother, oh Gracious. I am so sorry. I mean, your wife. My apologies... Would you care for some cherries? They are quite delicious." 

The pleasant and smiling, possibly for the first time, Lucius Malfoy stood to greet his patrons. 

"Thank you for choosing The Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded Witch or Wizard, and Carriage for hire. Just stick out your wand hand, step on board, and we can take you anywhere you want to go. My name is Lucius Malfoy, and I will be your conductor this morning. Now Hang on cause it will be a bumpy ride." 

"Take her away, Ernie."


End file.
